(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mold board, and more particularly to a mold board construction.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Mold boards are necessary and required for constructing an object, such as a building, a bridge or a dam etc. The mold boards are generally made of wood and are fixed in place by nails. For example, when a post of a building is to be constructed, the mold boards are fixed so that a hollow space for forming the post is formed within the mold boards and so that concrete can be filled within the hollow space. After aging and after the concrete is solidified, the mold boards should be removed from the post.
It is time consuming to fix and to remove the mold boards, and to treat the removed mold boards. In addition, the mold boards generally will be damaged when removed so that the mold boards can be used for once or twice only, this costs a lot of money. Furthermore, the damaged mold boards cause pollution problems. And particularly, the nails are still fixed on the mold boards when the mold boards are removed so that people, especially the workers will be hurt by the nails.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional mold boards.